


Party For Two

by mortaldivergence



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decides to throw a pool party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party For Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short cute fic I wrote in one sitting.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was hot as hell, and the heat was beginning to get to Michael. It was only Saturday, so he had no where he had to be. He was just thinking about jumping into the pool for a bit, but then thought he might as well invite the others over to join him. Have a bit of a pool party. 

He quickly called everyone to let them know he was having a small gathering, and to bring a bathing suit. Michael checked his fridge. Shit. Michael thought he had more than two beers in there, now he is going to have to run to the store. Michael just walked down the street to the corner store. When he got back he put on some music. It was some kind of stupid pop music that Michael would never admit to liking. But he knew Gavin loved it. 

People were supposed to start showing up almost 20 minutes ago. Michael was just about to go get his phone from his room, when he heard a loud knock on his door. He heard whoever it was let themselves into the house. Michael went to meet them inside. 

It was Gavin. Michael was kind of surprised to walk into his kitchen and see Gavin. He is never on time, and never the first to show up. Although to give Gavin credit, everyone else was already 20 minutes late, so he isn’t actually on time. 

“So no one has even texted you or anything?” Gavin asked, relaxing into a lawn chair by the pool. 

“I haven’t checked my phone in a while, so I don’t know. Hold on I’ll go grab it right now,” Michael said, leaving to get his phone. 

When he returned to Gavin out by the pool, he was frowning at his phone. He looked up at Gavin and said, “Well they did text.”  
“What did they say?” Gavin asked.

“They can’t make it.”

“None of them? Really? Not even Geoff?” Gavin sounded surprised. 

“They all said something came up. I guess it’s just you and me Gav.”

Gavin beamed, “That’s fine by me. We haven’t hung out just the two of us in a long time. It will be fun!”

They really haven’t hung out in a while, they both have been really busy and had to keep rescheduling. It will be like old times. It will be fun.

They both fell back into the natural rhythm of things right away. Michael mocked Gavin about his accent and his nose. Gavin pouted until Michel apologized. Both bursting into laughter. 

Michael was in the process of bugging Gavin about the size of his nose, when he was met with a face full of water. He immediately splashed the brit back with twice as much water. 

They splashed back and forth with no signs of either of them stopping first. So Michael wrestled with Gavin, until they hit the side of the pool. Michael held him there by his wrists. The brit struggling to free himself from Michael’s firm grasp. 

They have been this close before, when they would wrestle on the floor of the office, but Michael had never noticed how pretty Gavin’s face was this close up. He stared in to the brit’s deep green eyes. Gavin noticed Michael staring at him and used it as an advantage. He slipped out of the redheads grasp and swam a few feet away. 

Michael cleared his throat. “We should go inside and dry off,” he said, not meeting Gavin’s gaze. Even though all Michael really wanted to do was stare into the deep green eyes of his friend. 

“Yea, I could go for a round of Halo if you’re up for it.” Gavin responded.

They grabbed their towels they left on a chair by the pool and headed inside. They went separate ways to go get dressed. Once Michael was changed into some dry clothes, he went to the living room where he could already here the Halo menu music. Michael really just wanted to distract himself by playing some games.

The opposite thing happened. Instead if distracting himself with games, Michael was distracted by Gavin sitting next to him, and couldn’t immerse himself into the game. Gavin cheered as he beat Michael for the third time that night.

“Yes! I win again!” Gavin said excitedly. 

“Congrats,” Michael mumbled. 

Gavin turned to Michael and said, “Alright, what’s wrong boi?”

“Nothing.”

“Clearly it’s not nothing, something has been bothering you since we left the pool. What’s wrong?”

“Fine. You wanna know what’s wrong?” Michael snapped.

Gavin didn’t say anything, so Michael continued. “You are my best friend in the world and out in the pool I – I – um – I felt something for you and I got scared and didn’t want to say anything because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. That’s what’s wrong.”

Gavin didn’t say anything. He just stared at Michael in shock over what he just said.

“See now everyth-“Michael was cut off by Gavin’s mouth on his. It was a soft short kiss, but when he tried to pull away, the brit just pulled him back and deepened the kiss.

They finally pulled apart, gasping for air. They stared at each other for a moment, before Gavin shook his head and said, “You’re such an idiot.”  
“You’re the idiot, idiot,” Michael replied.

Gavin only laughed softly before pulling Michael in for another kiss.


End file.
